


Tease

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi and daisy teasing the cute babbus, F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was in the lab and everyone else was out on missions so Fitz and Jemma share a kiss in the hallway, but they weren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearTree/gifts).



Working in the lab next to Jemma was where Fitz liked to be, where he belonged. Even though it was obvious that they were infatuated with each other, they were still very shy about their relationship. So whenever they were the only ones in the lab they could be more intimate like pecks on the cheek or holding hands.

This was one of those times. They were even more relaxed since most everyone else was also out in missions so they wouldn't be walked in on. It's not that they had a problem with people knowing they were in a relationship or see them holding hands or anything but sometimes people would playfully tease them making their cheeks burn bright and red. All of this was still kinda new so it sometimes made them flustered when someone playfully teased them.

Fitz wasn't really working on anything at the moment. He didn't have anything that needed to be attended to and had no pet projects at the moment. Instead, he was just sitting next to Jemma, watching the way her face changed into different cute expressions as she concentrated on her work. Luckily she didn't need two hands to look through the microscope and take notes as he was holding her hand, rubbing the back of it gently. After a while he laid his head down onto the cold metal table.

“Jemmaaa.” He whined.

She'd been doing work the entire time, not really conversing with him. They hadn't gotten lunch yet and he was hungry.

“What Fi-” She didn't get to finish her sentence as her stomach suddenly made a loud, growling sound.

Fitz burst out laughing, leaning his head against her shoulder, trying to keep his laughter contained. Jemma soon joined in, clinging to Fitz as her laughter died down.

“I guess we should probably go get some lunch.”

Walking hand in hand they began to make their way out of the lab but stopped in the hallway.

“Wait, Jemma.”

Turning towards Fitz she went to speak but suddenly his lips were on her’s, effectively silencing her. When he pulled away she gazed up at him before asking, “What was that for?”

“You were too busy taking notes to kiss me earlier.” He replied somewhat bashfully.

“Well, let me make it up to you.”

Smashing their lips together again, Jemma slowly brought her arms around his neck, running her hands across his chest on their journey upwards and he gently put a hand on her waist, the other cupping the back of her head, fingers threading through her soft hair.

Suddenly they heard a loud, sharp whistle and someone clapping. Abruptly pulling apart they turned to see Bobbi and Daisy, having just arrived back from a mission. With smirks on their face they walked towards them, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

“Woah guys cool down the pda, this is a hallway not a bedroom.” Daisy said as she passed them. Bobbi made kissing noises as she sauntered passed, throwing them a wink. Now that both of them were blushing profusely, Jemma and Fitz quickly walked hand in hand back into the lab. Maybe they could get food once their faces were a less noticeable shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to go check out my work on [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
